moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Technologic
United States |side2 = China |goal1 = Destroy the Chinese Atomheart to delay progress |goal2 = Defend the nuclear weapons research |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Tanya * Standard Allied infantry * Snipers |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |music = In The Tunnel (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = iForce |design2 = iForce }} Technologic is the fifth Allied cooperative mission. Background After destroying two thirds of MIDAS on Gelendzhik, the Allies found that this did not allow them to relax. Intel pointed out that Chinese troops that have just joined the European battlefield are conducting nuclear technology research and development in an Atomheart, located in somewhere in Poland. Obviously, this once again stabbed the nerves of the Allied forces shortly after the nuclear attack in Chicago. Eventually they decided to send two commanders to command two taskforces including Tanya who had arrived from Sakhalin for this operation. The team must remove this new weed. Events Punching through Tanya and 4 Siege Cadres, 2 Snipers, an Engineer and a Field Medic alerted the infantry when they arrived at the vicinity of the Chinese troops. Although they were easily killed by Snipers, Chinese paradropped more troops, including an Eradicator. They decided to let the Snipers concentrate on killing Eradicator and Tanya then eliminated the remaining infantry. After completing the small target, intelligence indicated that there was a Tech Missile Silo available for occupation on the east side. Their missile launched, destroyed two Battle Bunkers which forbad them to go forward but its silo was also self-destroyed. After they headed west and liberated three veteran GIs, a Nuwa Cannon appeared before their eyes. Tanya decided to board the high ground next to it and easily destroyed it by taking advantage of terrain. However, the explosion led to a Terror Drone and some infantry. However, under Tanya's rapid reaction, this little thing's "seek" failed, and then the solution of those Chinese infantry is just a breeze. With the cooperation of Siege Cadres and the Field Medic, they cleared the Sentry Guns along the way. They discovered a new situation: A small base next to a crashed plane was guarded by some soldiers like Allied Rocketeers, but with small helicopters, flying in the sky called Gyrocopter, and they did not have anti-air forces. After detonating the nearby barrels, they discovered a spectacle: An Eradicator was thrusting his Reactor radiating gun into the ground and his surroundings were orange. The Snipers shot this guy in the distance and passed the bridge. After crossing the bridge, they found themselves in a deep forest, many Terror Drones rushed over them. However, this did not make them afraid, but it also increased their confidence in winning. After destroying the Terror Drones and EMP Mines, under the leadership of Tanya, the force arrived at a small village and saw the Atomheart not far from them. Destroy the Atomheart After reporting this situation to the command center, 10 Guardian GIs were sent to battlefield by two Stallion Transports, but the Chinese officers also called for more reinforcements. This force has no time to waste and must act quickly - only 7 MINUTES. With the help of the Guardian GIs, it has become much easier to destroy those sturdy and amazing Chinese armored units. After purged a large number of infantry in outpost, Siege Cadres destroyed the two Tesla Coils next to the Atomheart. With the concentrated attacks of the Atomheart, it was eventually destroyed and China’s latest nuclear research results disappeared with it. Aftermath Although the mission of the force in this area was declared complete, it was not known how long afterwards the strongest commander stated in Jizera Mountains. Sure enough, he found some Chinese tanks appeared along with their Russian coalitions, the Chinese did invade Europe. Difficulty changes Easy * 2 veterancy crates will appear at the initial position and 2 heal crates will appear on the map. * There won't be 2 Eradicators who emerged from a Barracks at south of central base. Normal * 1 veterancy crate will appear at the initial position. Mental * No crates will appear at all. * There will be several Eradicators on guard on the map. Bugs and glitches * If players managed to enter the main base without detonating barrels at east corner, the enemy will not send reinforcements to block players, but player's infantry reinforcements won't appear as well. Notes zh:战争科学 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions